


Horsemen

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls & Cowpals, Established Relationship, Farm/Ranch, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC day 20: HorsemenFeaturing a couple of cute cowboys who are in love, very short, mostly just a glimpse into their relationship
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Horsemen

“Grub is in here, twice a day, with a packed lunch provided unless you want to bring your own.” 

The hand - Jones - that had been ordered to show Vince around pokes their thumbs through their belt loops as they wait on something. Vince looks around them to see McNeal, the guy he’d signed his contract with, in the hallway beyond.

Kissing...a guy. 

More like, he has the guy backed up to the wall of the hallway, his hands cupping the guy’s face as they kiss, a mixture of hot and sweet that has Vince blushing. 

“And if you have a problem with  _ that, _ or with me, or anything else that falls under our lovely queer community umbrella here at the ranch, you know where the door is.” Jones arches their brow as they look back at Vince, who quickly shakes his head. 

“No problem.” 

They grin as McNeal breaks away and heads toward them. “Good.” 

“You were particularly handsy in the hallway this morning,” Fulson teases as he settles by his sacked-out partner on the bed. He rubs over Win’s broad back, before turning to pull off the cowboy boots the man still has on. 

“You know how new hands are. Won’t believe the hype unless you give them a show.” Win sounds tired, groaning when Fulson presses into the knots in his foot. “God, stop that never.” 

“Yessir.” Fulson grins, relaxing into giving the massage as his man makes the  _ best _ noises. 

“I have to make sure the assholes are weeded out before they give people like Jones shit.” 

“I know, babe.” Fulson works his way up Win’s calf, thigh, to that delectable jeans-covered ass. When Win goes all pliant beneath him, Fulson sighs, straddling Win’s thighs and working on his back, too. “I’m proud of how safe you’ve made this place. Proud to be here, with you.” 

Win makes a grab for one of Fulson’s hands, and Fuls lets him take it, lets himself be pulled forward until he’s lying over Win’s back. Win gives out a sigh of comfort as Fulson finds his place, nuzzling beside Win’s cheek. Their beards scratch together, one of Fulson’s favorite sensations. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you back.” Fulson presses a kiss to Win’s cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those ones I would've liked to have written a whole lot more, so instead it's TINY. :D Sorry. 
> 
> Also I am RUNNING OUT OF NAMES! Please comment some good names for OCs. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
